starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Even Piell/Leyendas
El Alto Consejo Jedi estaba aislado del resto de bullicio de Coruscant, en una cámara circular. Uno de los miembros de esta Orden era Even Piell, un pequeño Maestro Jedi quien estaba presente cuando Anakin Skywalker fue traído ante al Consejo para ser entrenado. Even Piell era un pequeño humanoide con piel rosada, largas orejas, y una cicatriz en la cara. El malhumorado y fiero Piell venía de Lannik, un planeta largamente azotado por la violencia. Diplomáticos Corellianos intentaban ayudar al tumultuoso mundo pero fueron emboscados por los terroristas de Red Laro en el corazón de Lannik. Even Piell vino al rescate, y sólo se enfrento a siete atacantes, perdió su ojo izquierdo en el combate. La hija de los diplomáticos, la Jedi Adi Gallia, ha tenido un gran sentimiento de deuda con Piell. Piell lleva sus cicatrices con orgullo, un premio, símbolo de honor, de valentía y persistencia. Poco después, Even Piell viajó a Malastare como parte del equipo de seis Jedi que arbitraría las negociaciones de paz entre el Iaro Rojo y el gobierno. Nada más llegar allí, Piell y su amiga la Jedi Adi Gallia frustraron un intento de emboscada de un terrorista del Iaro y un sacerdote ffib. Éstos lograron huir de los Jedi. En Malastare, Piell también reconoció al representante del Iaro Rojo, Myk'Chur Finux Zug, el terrorista que huyó en la batalla que había costado un ojo al Jedi. Piell no confiaba en Zug y se lo dijo a la cara, pero Zug prefirió fingir que estaba cansado de la guerra. Hutar Zash, ahora consejero militar jefe del nuevo monarca lannik, R'cardo Sooflie IX, reveló ser un miembro del Iaro Rojo e intentó matar a Even Piell y a sus amigos Jedi, pero fracasó y perdió la vida en el intento. Piell acudió entonces a rescatar a R'cardo Sooflie IX, con la ayuda de los otros Jedi. El rescate fue un éxito, pero R'cardo ni siquiera le dio las gracias a los Jedi. Even Piell se sintió decepcionado, pero intentó lamentarlo sobre todo por R'cardo. No se sabe mucho sobre su forma de de combatir pero debido a su mal humor, se sabe que usaba la Forma IV: Ataru combinada con la Forma VII: Juyo / Vaapad de estilo de lucha con sable laser. Apariciones *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' **''Capítulo 21'' Fuentes *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * Categoría:Maestros Jedi de:Even Piell en:Even Piell fr:Even Piell nl:Even Piell pl:Even Piell pt:Even Piell fi:Even Piell